Forgetful Past
by Angelreira23
Summary: Sakura leaves Konoha in a pursuit to end Sasuke's life but found she could not kill him. But instead he kills her. After five years, sakura is brought back to life by a bijuu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Forgetful Past**_

_The boys lived on the battlefield. Thinking about and losing something which cannot be substituted._  
_That time. That memories...it is known as a 'Legend'._

_Naruto: Chapter 244_

_Recommended Song: Naruto Shippuden OST: When a friend dies (it seems appropiate)_

* * *

Naruto stood infront of the tombstone. '_Here lies Sakura Haruno. Great student, great friend'. _Naruto sighed then smiled, "Happy birthday, Sakura-chan, you'd be twenty-two today." He said. He stood there like he was waiting on a reply. He then looked up at he cherry blossom tree and as the wind blew a petal landed right on top of the white marble stone. He smiled as he suddenly remembered the time he and Sakura went out on their first date and came to this tree.

_Flashback_

_"Naruto! Come on!" She said smiling and waving her hand in the air. It was the day of the annual festival Konoha had every spring, she wore a white yukata with cherry blossoms flowing from her hip to her feet. Her long pink hair pulled into a bun with ornaments placed in it. Naruto hurried beside her, "You were going to leave me." He said, catching his breath. _

_She smile became even brighter, "I want to show you the place where I always go to during the festivals." Naruto blushed, he'd never seen her more beautiful when she smiled like that, especially to him. She grabbed his hand and started rushing him toward the direction. As they got farther and farther away from the festival, his heart pounded even more frantically against his chest. Never he been so anxious to be with her, finally alone. _

_They were both seventeen and better friends then they were back when they were twelve. She ceased her hittings on him and spended more time with him. Naruto always thought she was a shrew, always nagging all time and a bit of a temper. But now that he_ actually _got to know her, she was actually a loving, nice, caring person and that she only cared for his well-being and is angered by his recklessness when he charges out into the battlefield without thinking._

_"We're here." She said, gazing up at the cherry blossom tree that seemed to have a pink aura surrounding it. "Itsn't it beautiful." Naruto looked at her, "Yes, she is." She looked at him wide eyed and blushed. Her blush match of the color of her hair and the petals. They stared at each other for several moments until Sakura decided to break it by blushing even more when she found out that she was staring. He gave her his famous grin, he looked down at their hands that was still connected. _

_He tighten his hold, making Sakura silently gasp then smiled and tighten her hold on his hand and looked back at the Sakura tree._

_End of Flashback_

He felt a tear slide down his whiskered cheek, and to think it was a month before she died, he'd never got the chance to tell her that he loved her. "Sakura." He whispered. He then he soft footsteps coming behind him. He quickly wiped away his tears and turned around to nobody other then, Sasuke. His face was stoic as he continued to walk toward him...or Sakura. Sasuke stopped beside him, "You came to say happy birthday?" He said. Naruto nodded his head. "You did too?" Sasuke nodded his head. It was silent for a couple minutes.

"Do you hate me for what I did?" Sasuke's baritone voice broke through the peaceful silence. Naruto looked at him, his gaze emotionless, he turned back to the tombstone.

"No, Sakura wanted me to forgive you."

_Flashback_

_Sasuke stared wide eyes into the dull emerald eyes of his ex-teammate. He then looked down and saw his sword penetrating through her chest and the blood that covered it. He looked back up at her face, to see a smile grace her face. She brought her hands up weakly and held his cheeks. She leaned forward, winching a little from the sword being pushed farther into her body. She pressed her blood covered lips over his, his eyes widen even further. She pulled away, "E-ven after...wh-what you did...t-to us, I st-still love you." She said before sliding off his sword and falling to the ground in a heap._

_Sasuke followed her as she fell. What have he'd done?_

_"Sakura!" Yelled a frantic, panicked voice. Sasuke didn't care who it was, the only person that was in his sight was Sakura. As the person came into his view, he knew it was Naruto. Naruto fell to his knees and pulled the nearly lifeless Sakura in his lap. "Sakura! Oh God!" He said taking in her beaten appearance and a rapidly bleeding hole in her chest. He quickly took off his jacket on put it over her wound. As soon as he did that, she cough up blood. His face turned into panic. "Come on, Sakura, try to heal yourself, please! Your losing too much blood!" He said frantically. _

_He looked up at Sasuke, hate clear in his eyes. "You did this! You bastard!" His eyes began turning into a blood red. _

_"Naruto...d-don't! Keep your...p-promise!" She said weakly. She brought her hand up and gripped his shirt, "You said...you'd b-bring him back...alive." She said looking up at him with pleading eyes. Naruto calmed down, reluctantly, "Pl-please, forgive him, f-for me." Naruto hesitated then looked up at Sasuke then back down at her and nodded his head. She turned her head to Sasuke. He was still in shock until he saw her look at him, "Sasuke-k-kun, return t-to the village." _

_He unconsciously nodded his head, she smiled at him. Naruto picked her up bridal style, "Sakura, we need to get you back to the village for Tsunade-baachan can heal you." He heard her weakly laugh, before he jumped into the trees in a rush. Naruto turned his head and saw Sasuke close behind him. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at him then sighed in defeat. Sakura had told him to forgive him and he was going to respect that from her. He also was grateful to Sasuke, because he respected her word and was coming back to the village._

_He then heard Sakura coughing and hacking, he pumped chakra into his feet, he was starting to panic at the way her eyes were opening and closing. "Damn!" He cursed, Sakura wasn't going to make it. _

_"Na-naruto, stop." He heard her say. He stopped and stared confusing eyes at her. "Why do you want me to stop? Sakura, your dying!" He yelled._

_"I know, Naruto. There's no point." She said coughing. She then looked around, "Sasuke-kun?" She said desperately her eyes darting around the forest rapidly. Sasuke instantly appeared in front of them. "I'm here." She grabbed his hand and smiled at him, "Just making sure." Sasuke stared at her bloody form. He couldn't believe that he had done this to her. She was the one who he considered listening to when he was leaving Konoha. She was the one who always stayed beside him when he was in his sad moments, comforting him. She was one of the important people that he never ever wanted to...lose. _

_"I'm sorry." He whispered. He felt her grip his hand tighter. "Thank you. Both o-of you." She said her eyes slowly closing, "Thank..." Naruto suddenly felt her body limp in his arms and her hand loosened on Sasuke's. Naruto felt tears wail up in his eyes._

_She was gone._

_Forever._

_End of flashback_

Sasuke sighed then looked up into the sky and closed his eyes. After they came back, everybody was shocked and hurt seeing Sakura lifeless in Naruto's arms. Once word got out, every detested him for what he had done. They gave him the same similar treatment they gave Naruto when he was younger. He smiled, he deserved every last bit of it on what he'd done. He was so blinded by anger that he killed one of his bestfriends, even Sasuke could admit that if Sakura was still alive, right now, they would of been lovers.

But after about a month, Naruto told them that Sakura wanted everybody to forgive him for everything he's done. Naruto even hated him for quite a while but that changed when they started up with their old ways again.

He opened his eyes back up and looked down at her grave. It stayed silent until a gentle breeze blew by, it was out of the ordinary, in fact it felt as if there was a presence around. Naruto shot his head up. "Sakura?" He whispered. He looked up at him. "Did you feel that?" Sasuke nodded his head. He looked around and saw nobody. He looked back down. Was it Sakura?

"Do you think its Sakura-chan?" Naruto said. He shrugged his shoulders. Kakashi appeared on the branch above them, "We've got a mission. We have to leave immediately." He said before jumping down the branch and landed behind them. They both nodded their head and started following him. They both looked back at her grave, that presence was still heavy in the air. They would just have to find out later just what that was.

**~O~**

Sakura opened her eyes for the first time since seeing both her beloved teammates. She looked around, seeing nothing but white. She looked down at herself and noticed her body was also glowing a white. She lifted up her hand, she opened it and closed it, noticing that she could feel. "Where am I? Aren't I dead? Am I in heaven?" She said to herself, dreamingly.

"Your in my Purgatory, my dear." Said a almost Godly voice. Her green eyes darted around, trying to find the source to the voice. "Who's there?" She said. Before she knew it, it felt as if she was flipped upward into a standing position. Her eyes widen slightly when she saw a image of something slowly appearing in front of her. As it came into shape, she noticed it was the shape of a dog with eleven tails.

It finally came into full view, the animal was beautiful. It was a white wolf with eleven long white tails. Its eyes was a fiery, mesmerizing ruby that covered all of its eye, no white visible. It had a magenta crescent moon on its forehead and jagged marks on each cheek, the same color. "What are you?" She asked out of pure curiousity.

"I am the eleven-tailed okami, Kurayami, Sakura-san. You have been chosen to become my new container."

"Your new container? Why me?" Sakura said. The okami closed its eyes then opened them back up. He walked toward her and began circling her.

"Well, as you see. I'm a spiritual Bijuu that chooses its container. My last container died eighteen years ago on March 28 and you, dear, you were born on the day. Your destiny is to become my new container an if you resist, you will remain in my Purgatory until you agree." Sakura stare at it her eyes widen. She thought about it.

"I could be brought back to life?" It nodded its head.

"Yes, you will return to the living world the exact age you died." Sakura smiled then nodded her head.

"Okay, but promise me..."

"You want to see Sasuke and Naruto and all your friends again?"

"Yes."

"Your wished is granted." With that, the body of the wolf glowed. It walked forward and entered her body. Sakura's eyes glowed red, the markings of the beast appeared on her arms and leg and the magenta crescent moon appeared on her forehead and disappeared. Then everything turned black.

**~O~**

Under the cherry blossom tree and bright light erupted from the ground then a body appeared. As the light disappeared, she began to stand up. She opened her eyes, they were blood red.

"But its a shame you won't remember them."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forgetful Past**_

_The boys lived on the battlefield. Thinking about and losing something which cannot be substituted._  
_That time. That memory...it is known as a 'Legend'._

_Naruto: Chapter 244_

* * *

Sakura stared up at the full moon dazed. She didn't know where she was at, only thing she knew was her awakening from what felt like a years of slumber and also she didn't feel alone...spiritually not physically. She could feel somebody or something inside of her, giving her strength, power, invincibility. She continued to walk through the darkness of the night.

**~O~**

"Sasuke, something is different about this place." Naruto said. It was quieter than usual around her grave, everything was still. Sasuke nodded in agreement. He didn't feel the usual presence he felt when he came around this place. As they both came closer to the her grave. Both of their eyes widen, it looked as if somebody had dug through her grave. "Naruto! Tell the Hokage!" Naruto left in a puff of smoke, five minutes later. He saw saw both Tsunade and Shizune running toward him.

Tsunade had a desperate look in her honey eyes, "Uchiha, is what you and Naruto say is true?" Sasuke nodded and stepped aside for she could see for herself. Tsunade's eyes widen but then narrowed, "Naruto, look for Yamato and Kakashi and report to the Hokage's tower immediately!"

Sasuke and Naruto waited along side of both of their senseis in Tsunade's office. They both wondered why would someone need to steal Sakura's body. It was inhumane. Sakura had no special abilities for someone to steal her body. She was just another ninja that died in action. They both swore to themselves if they found the person responsible for Sakura's disappearance they would kill them without hesitation.

"Let's just cut to the chase, Sakura's body has been stolen from her grave! I need you guy to find her and whoever is responsible for this! I don't care where you look, just bring her back!," She said throwing Kakashi the mission scroll, "I assigned you a new squad member, his name is Sai. He will be waiting at the entrance gate. Now go!" All of them nodded their heads and left the office and rush to the entrance gate.

**~O~**

Sakura walked into a village. She received suspicious glances from the village people. For some odd reason, it angered her. The next person that stared at her got the full blast of her murderous glare. It was powerful enough to knock the frightened person to the ground and burst into tears. She smirked before continuing her way.

_"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"_Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked around for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" She said, she received confused looks from the people around her. She shook her head. She must be going crazy, she pulled the hood of the cloak over her head to cover her pink locks.

She didn't know what she was doing or where she was going. "Hey, girl." Sakura turned and came face to face with a boy. She blushed, he was too handsome, almost a pretty boy. He had a long black hair that was braiding and was flipped over his shoulder and the bluest of eyes that could appear to be almost silver. He smiled, "I saw what you did." He said. Sakura blush disappeared and her scowl returned.

"So what, he deserved it." He shook his head before chuckling. "Have you ever got the idea is that they think your beautiful." He said. Sakura raised a brow before looking at the passing people. It was males that were giving her those lustful looks. He walked toward her and pulled her hood off her head, letting her hair free. She glared at him, "I want to see your face and your beautiful hair." He said smiling. Her glare slowly disappeared, not able to glare at his handsome face. She turned away from him.

"Look, mister, I-"

"Toma."

"Toma," She corrected, "I don't know you and I'm not comfortable with you touching me, so I wil be heading on my way." She turned her back to him and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I have no idea but that's none of your business."

"Well, if your not going anywhere important you can come with me," Toma stopped to see her reaction and saw that her eyes marrowed, "I can get you whatever you want, judging by the way your dressing you don't have any money but I personally hate seeing a beautiful girl dressed in such rags, so I can get you something else to wear and if your hungry, I can get that too for you." Sakura thought about it. She looked down at what she was wearing, a dirty torn white dress and a black cloak and no shoes and she was pretty hungry. She turned around toward him a nodded her head.

**~O~**

"Wow...you look beautiful." Toma said, watching Sakura walk out the room dressed in a black skin tight halter mini dress that ended a little too far up her thighs and was a little low on her breasts so you can see a perverted amount of cleavage. She wore a white short skirt that opened in the front and back, it was a inch longer than the dress. It was finished off with long arm length black glove that was on her right arm and thigh length black high boots. Her hair was waist length.

"Are you sure you want to be seen in such provocative clothing?"

"I don't care, as long as they're clothes." He shrugged his shoulders.

"So, are you hungry...um, what's your name?" Sakura looked at him confused before shaking her head. "I...don't know." She told truthfully, "I don't know anything about myself, just that I woke up and I had abilities." He looked at her incredulously.

"What happened to you? You hit your head or something? The abilities you might be talking about is jutsus, so you must be a ninja." She looked at him confused again. He sighed before explaining what a ninja was and jutsus.

"So now you know what you are, let's give you a name." He thought for a second, "How about...Nana?" He said looking at her, seeing if she approved of the name. She shrugged her shoulders, "Nana it is."

**~O~**

"Pakkun, I need you to smell this." Kakashi said, taking out a clump of dirt from his pocket and putting it under his nose. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what does dirt have to do with finding Sakura?"

"Its soil from her grave. I thought maybe Pakkun could pick up a fresher scent of her instead of using her old stuff." Both of them nodded their heads. Pakkun pulled away and started sniffing the area. "I found her, but she is some distance away from the village. I'll probably take a day to get there."

"Do you smell something else, like somebody else on the soil?" Pakkun shook his head.

"No, its only her."

"That's impossible, there have to be somebody else. Who could of pulled her body out of her grave, unless she's alive." Naruto yelled. Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai looked at him.

"Actually, surprisingly, she is alive. Not only I have a sensitive nose but also a great hearing range. From here, I can hear her heart beat and its healthy."

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, hopefully I didn't lose any readers. :p**

**what part Toma will play is kind of a love interest for Sakura. He is like the only person that tries to help her and would protect her from anything. yes, he is a ninja, jounin level.**

**what yall think of the new name for Sakura. I got is from my second favorite anime, NANA. **

**just want to make this clear, its not to-ma, its toma with the long 'o'.**

**~XoxO, Reira~**


End file.
